1999 in literature
The year 1999 in literature involved some significant literary events and new books. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1999_in_literature# hide *1 Events *2 New books *3 New drama *4 Poetry *5 Non-fiction *6 Births *7 Deaths *8 Awards **8.1 Australia **8.2 Canada **8.3 France **8.4 United Kingdom **8.5 United States **8.6 Elsewhere *9 Notes Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=1 edit *May 1 - Andrew Motion is appointed Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom for 10 years. *June 19 - Stephen King is hit by a Dodge van while taking a walk. He spends the next three weeks hospitalized and does not continue with his next book, On Writing, until July. New books *Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban J.K. Rowling *Can you keep a secret? Sophie Kinsella *The Bad Beginning Lemony Snicket New dramahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=3 edit *Julia Jordan - St Paul *David Mamet - Boston Marriage *Frank McGuinness - Dolly West's Kitchen Poetryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=4 edit Main article: 1999 in poetry*Dejan Stojanović - Sunce sebe gleda ("The Sun Watches Itself")[1] Non-fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=5 edit *The Dalai Lama - Ancient Wisdom, Modern World *Wayson Choy - Paper Shadows: A Chinatown Childhood *Freeman Dyson - The Sun, the Genome and the Internet *Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke - Paracelsus: Essential Readings. *Brian Greene - The Elegant Universe *Deborah Harkness - John Dee's Conversations with Angels: Cabala, Alchemy, and the End of Nature *Peter Jennings and Todd Brewster - The Century *S.T. Joshi - Sixty Years of Arkham House *Winona LaDuke - All our Relations: Native Struggles for Land and Life *W. G. Sebald - Luftkrieg und Literatur ("Air War and Literature", translated as On the Natural History of Destruction) *David Southwell - Conspiracy Theories *Dejan Stojanović - Razgovori ("Conversations")[2] Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=6 edit Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=7 edit *February 8 - Iris Murdoch, British novelist and philosopher, aged 79 *February 20 - Sarah Kane, playwright, aged 28 (suicide by hanging)[3] *February 22 - William Bronk, poet, winner of the 1982 National Book Award, aged 81 *February 24 - Andre Dubus, short story writer, essayist and autobiographer, aged 62[4] *March 4 - Karel van het Reve, Dutch writer, aged 77 *March 5 - John Figueroa, Jamaican poet, aged 78 *March 8 - Adolfo Bioy Casares, Argentine author, aged 84 *March 13 Garson Kanin, American playwright and screenwriter, aged 86 *March 28 - Jim Turner, editor, aged 54 *April 13 - Knut Hauge, Norwegian novelist, dramatist and children's writer, aged 87 *May 10 - Shel Silverstein, children's poet, aged 68 *June 14 - J. F. Powers, American writer, aged 81 *July 2 - Mario Puzo, writer (The Godfather), aged 78 *July 16 - John F. Kennedy, Jr., publisher, son of John F. Kennedy, aged 38 (airplane crash) *September 22 – Marion Zimmer Bradley, writer, aged 69 *October 3 - Heinz G. Konsalik, writer, aged 78 *October 19 - Nathalie Sarraute, Russian-born Francophone lawyer and writer, aged 99 *November 11 - Jacobo Timerman, Argentine journalist and publisher, aged 76 *November 18 - Paul Bowles, novelist, aged 88 *December 2 - Matt Cohen, Canadian novelist *December 8 - Rupert Hart-Davis, editor and publisher, aged 92 *December 12 - Joseph Heller, American novelist (Catch-22), aged 76 Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=8 edit *Nobel Prize for Literature: Günter Grass *Camões Prize: Sophia de Mello Breyner Australiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=9 edit *The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Hsu-Ming Teo, Love and Vertigo *C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Gig Ryan, Pure and Applied *Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Lee Cataldi, Race Against Time *Miles Franklin Award: Murray Bail, Eucalyptus Canadahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=10 edit *Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: Bonnie Burnard, A Good House *See 1999 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. *Edna Staebler Award for Creative Non-Fiction: Michael Poole, Romancing Mary Jane Francehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=11 edit *Prix Femina: Maryline Desbiolles, Anchise *Prix Goncourt: Jean Echenoz, Je m'en vais *Prix Décembre: Claude Askolovitch, Voyage au bout de la France: Le Front National tel qu'il est *Prix Médicis French: Michel Del Castillo, Colette, une certaine France *Prix Médicis Non-Fiction: Christian Oster, Mon grand appartement *Prix Médicis International: Bjorn Larsson, Le capitaine et les rêves United Kingdomhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=12 edit *Booker Prize: J. M. Coetzee, Disgrace *Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Aidan Chambers, Postcards from No Man's Land *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Timothy Mo, Renegade, or Halo2 *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Kathryn Hughes, George Eliot: The Last Victorian *Cholmondeley Award: Vicki Feaver, Geoffrey Hill, Elma Mitchell, Sheenagh Pugh *Eric Gregory Award: Ross Cogan, Matthew Hollis, Helen Ivory, Andrew Pidoux, Owen Sheers, Dan Wyke *Orange Prize for Fiction: Suzanne Berne, A Crime in the Neighborhood *Samuel Johnson Prize: Antony Beevor, Stalingrad *Whitbread Best Book Award: Seamus Heaney, Beowulf United Stateshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=13 edit *Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Daisy Fried, She Didn't Mean To Do It *Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: George Garrett *Arthur Rense Prize awarded to James McMichael by the American Academy of Arts and Letters *Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: J.D. McClatchy, "Tattoos" *Compton Crook Award: James Stoddard, The High House *Frost Medal: Barbara Guest *Hugo Award for Best Novel: Connie Willis, To Say Nothing of the Dog *Nebula Award: Octavia E. Butler, Parable of the Talents *Newbery Medal for children's literature: Louis Sachar, Holes *Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Margaret Edson, Wit *Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Michael Cunningham, The Hours *Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Mark Strand, Blizzard of One *Wallace Stevens Award: Jackson Mac Low Elsewherehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_literature&action=edit&section=14 edit *Finlandia Prize: 1999 Kristina Carlson, Maan ääreen *Premio Nadal: Gustavo Martín Zarzo, Las historias de Marta y Fernando *Viareggio Prize: Ernesto Franco, Vite senza fine *IMPAC Dublin Literary Award: Andrew Miller, Ingenious Pain Category:1999